The Potter Zone
by Fictionjunnkie
Summary: AU! Harry, Ron, and Neville have just returned from defeating Voldemort, until Harry notices that Neville isn't there, and Harry is the only one who remembers. Crossover with an episode of The Twilight Zone, please Read&Review! H/G, R/Hr, and N/L


A/N: So this was a crossover with an episode of the Twilight Zone I saw a couple weeks ago. Sorry for the AUness of it, but I figured it would be easier to keep canon ships if I just used the three boys instead of the Golden Trio... ya, please review!

You are flying on a broom stick through the night. There is a door up ahead. You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of shadows and substance, ideas and things, you've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone.

***cue freaky theme music***

"Good job, guys!"

"Yeah, congrats on finding the rest of the Death Eaters!" Harry, Ron, and Neville were all showered with these compliments, after returning from finding all of the remaining death eaters after Voldemort's fall. Now they were in the Leaky Caldron, with their girlfriends Ginny, Hermione, and Luna.

"Hey people! Guess what I found!" said Hermione, holding up a copy of the morning's _Daily Prophet_.

"Wow, you found one?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, and look whose on the front page!" she squealed, turning the newspaper around to show a large picture of Neville, Ron, and Harry, all smiling and waving, with a lengthy article underneath. Neville took the paper from her and began to read it.

"So, I assume that you would want some more bottles of firewhisky?" Hannah asked, as she came up to their table, smiling broadly and throwing a haughty wink at Neville, who was oblivious.

"I think we'll have the check," Harry said hurriedly, seeing several more people coming up behind her, looking suspiciously like reporters.

"Oh no, its on the house for the three most famous men in Britain right now!" Hannah replied. "Hope you have a good night!"

"Thanks Hannah." Harry replied.

"Hey guys, lets go for a walk." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea." Ron replied, and they rose from the table and walked outside, Harry still holding the newspaper.

They walked down the street a bit, then Luna cried out "Look! A Blimagofinch!" pointing at seemingly nothing, then ran down the street into the darkness.

"Luna! Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Neville said, handing the paper to Harry, before disappearing into the darkness behind her. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked a bit more before Luna came back.

"It was nothing, I thought I saw one. They're native to London, you know, with a black spot-" But Harry cut across her, asking her where Neville was. "Neville? Who are you talking about?"

"Yeah Harry, you ok? You didn't tell me you had imaginary friends." Ron said, trying not to laugh. Hermione, however, looked concerned. "Do you know what spells you got hit with Harry? I've never heard of anyone named Neville."

Harry looked at them all, then started to laugh. "You guys are kidding, right? That's a good joke, nice job, had me fooled for a second there. Come out Neville, you guys fooled me."

"Harry, we honestly don't know any Nevilles." Ginny said looking oddly at him.

"You're kidding me, come on, you've got to know Neville Longbottom. Herbologist? Had that _mimbulus mimbletonia _in our fifth year that covered us with stinksap?" Harry looked crestfallen, seeing their serious faces. "Your boyfriend?" He said hopefully to Luna, who replied "What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend." Harry looked down at the paper, but what he saw shocked him. In the large picture that had occupied half of the front page, there were only two faces now, smiling and waving up at him. "But- but- Hermione, can't people move out of pictures?"

"No, the printers put a special charm on them so the occupants can't move from the picture. There is no Neville Longbottom."

"Mate, maybe you should go to St. Mungo's. They can help you." Ron suggested. Harry just nodded his head, he was extremely confused by then, dumbfounded that none of them knew who he was talking about. Maybe he was going crazy. _But no, that's not possible, Neville was the one who made that shield charm that saved us from a Killing curse. _Harry thought._ So, what happened? _

8

"There we go, Mr. Potter. Would you like anything to eat?" The intern asked him, fluffing his pillow.

"No, I'm fine." Harry answered, still bewildered. Ron came into room 352 just then, nearly knocking over the Healer-in-Training. He looked very worried.

"Harry! Harry! Look at this letter I got from Dad!" Harry looked at the letter he threw at him. It read:

_Dear Sir, _

_We are not sure how you know this address, but we would prefer that you cease sending letters about your 'friend' Harry Potter. We do not know anyone of the name Ron, so you should stop this prank immedetly._

_Sincerely, Arthur Weasley_

"Harry, my own parents don't know me! If this is George's doing, I'll kill him! Oh, this can't be happening!" Ron clutched his head, then ran out of the room yelling incoherently. Harry leapt out of bed after his friend, and looked out his door, but to his surprise, no one was in the hall.

_Oh no, not Ron too!_ He thought. "RON! RON! ARE YOU THERE?!" he yelled, attracting the attention of Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, coming back from the tea room on the fifth floor.

"Harry, what are you doing out of bed? Healer McFlaggon won't be happy! And why were you screaming?" Ginny said sternly.

Harry looked at them funny, then asked fairly calmly "Do any of you know a Ron Weasley?" To his horror the three of them shook their heads, Ginny the most violently. She was amazed that her boyfriend (of three years!) would think she was related to someone named Ron. He glanced back at the bed where the letter Ron had given him before running out, but did not see in anywhere.

Harry slowly walked back to the bed and sat on it, facing any from the three girls. He barely acknowledged their good-byes and after they left he began to weep. He knew that he was next. He got up slowly and began walking to the bed with the Daily Prophet on it, and the picture only had him looking back at him. As he slid to the floor, he looked into the mirror in front of him, and did not see his reflection.

A few minutes later

"Healer McFlaggon, we have a temporary amnesia case, do you have an empty room?"

"Yes, put Mr. Finnigan in room 352, no one's in there currently."

Once upon a time, there was a man named Neville, a man named Ron, a man named Harry. They used to exist, but don't any longer. Someone or something took them somewhere. At least they are no longer a part of the memory of man. The Death Eaters (and Voldemort) are still on the run. Hermione Malfoy, Ginny Zabini, and Luna Scamander live perfectly normal lives. And if any of you have any questions concerning these three men, speak softly of them, and only in the Twilight Zone.


End file.
